Caliente
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: C - One-Shot Drabble: Summary en espera (de que mi mente quiera ponerse a trabajar). HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Una alegre Rangiku iba caminando por los pasillos de la décima división con una radiante sonrisa. El capitán Comandante le ordenó ir a una misión de reconocimiento al mundo humano, lo que significa ¡TERAPIA DE COMPRAS!

Al llegar a la oficina de su capitán...

-¡TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta. Dentro encontró a su capitán sentado en su lugar de siempre haciendo el papeleo, con Karin sentada en sus piernas.

-¿Que quieres, Matsumoto?- preguntó con su desinteresada voz el capitán, sin voltear su rostro del papeleo.

-El Capitán Comandante me envió a una misión de reconocimiento en el mundo humano, solo le vine a informar- avisó.

-¿Le regalaste saque de nuevo?- cuestionó el peliblanco aún metido en lo suyo. La myor hizo un puchero.

-No- murmuró.

-Bien, puedes retirarte- concedió. En eso estaba la rubia cuando notó el estado de la pelinegra.

-¿Estás bien, Karin-chan?- preguntó preocupada la mayor, Karin estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían entre cerrados.

-Si- fue la simple y escueta respuesta de ella. Rangiku la miró no muy convencida -Apresúrate... Yuzu e-estuvo en el mundo humano hace u-unos días... y dijo que había r-rebajas- no se necesitó más para que la rubia desapareciera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A penas notó que Rangiku no se encontraba Karin se echo hacia atrás, recostando su espalda en el pecho de Toshiro y la cabeza en su hombro, jadeando constantemente. Toshiro sonrió mientras besaba su cuello. Echó hacia atrás la silla, puesto que esta tenía ruedas _**(N.T: supongamos que la Sociedad de Almas tiene sillas modernas)**_ , dejando ver como una mano le sobaba persistentemente el clítoris y que su miembro estaba profundamente clavado dentro de ella.

-T-Toshiro... - gimió Karin apretando los ojos. Habían esto así por horas, y no sabía como hacía el maldito, pero cada vez que alguien tocaba para entrar adoptaba un semblante tan monótono que nadie siquiera sospechaba, mientras que a ella le costaba horrores el tan solo no gemir en presencia de otros, y para colmo, él seguía moviéndose levemente dentro de ella y le apretaba su clítoris solo para hacérselo más difícil.

-Estás tan apretada- le susurró al oído mientras tomaba sus muslos y la levantaba hasta que su miembro quedaba casi totalmente fuera de ella, para luego aprovecharse de su falta de energías y soltarla para que cayera como si fuera plomo de forma bruta haciéndola gritar y a él gruñir. Repitió ese movimiento varias veces más hasta que aburrido se levantó y la puso contra la pared, haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra esta, y usándola como apoyo para comenzar a embestirla con fiereza.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... - gemía repetidas veces ella, arañando las paredes por la intensidad de las penetraciones.

-Shh, no querrás que vuelvan a entrar ¿verdad?- preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

-T-te odio- murmuró ella.

-¿Porque?- preguntó riendo, tomando nuevamente sus caberas para hacerla estrellar sus sexos.

-¡Ha!... p-porque ¡ha!... puedes l-lograr mantener l-las apariencias-s y-y mantenerte serio- contestó ella con dificultad, él rió.

-En que poco se basa tu odio- comentó besando su cuello -Yo me encargaré de que se te olvide eso- aseguró con perversión en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo. Las embestidas se volvieron veloces y profundas.

-Ha, Toshiro... ya me vengo- avisó la pelinegra al borde de las lágrimas, tanto placer no podía ser bueno.

-Y yo- contestó él con dificultad. Solo bastaron otras tres envestidas antes de que ambos se corrieran, él sin salir de su interior. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta recuperar, más o menos, las fuerzas y poder acomodarse las ropas.

-Que bueno que hoy no tocaba tanto papeleo- comentó Karin sobando sus ojos, él sonrió.

-Pero mira que poca resistencia tienes... y yo que ya quería comenzar con la segunda ronda- comentó abrazándola por la espalda, besando su cuello y apretando juguetonamente su pecho izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Yo no tengo poca resistencia, tu eres insaciable, un calentón insaciable- murmuró la pelinegra -Llevábamos así por más de tres horas- le recriminó.

-¿Entonces no te gustó?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-No dije eso- suspiró al sentir como apretaba más fuerte su pecho y mordía su clavícula.

-Vamos Karin, una más- susurró con voz tentadora mientras que adentraba su mano izquierda en el pantalón y bragas de ella.

-¿Porque no mejor yo duermo y tu me metes mano como te plazca?- sugirió, se conformaba con poder dormir un poco.

-Mmm. Supongo que por ahora es lo mejor- contestó -Pero no me culpes si te penetro mientras duermes- avisó. Ella asintió y fueron a la habitación de él.

Nada más estar frente a la cama se desnudó por completo y se arrojó a ella boca arriba, quedándose dormida al instante. Se quedó mirándola de costado. Estaba casada. Casi ríe al comprender que ella en verdad tenía razón, era insaciable. Pero ahora mismo de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de dormir junto a ella.

La acomodó con suavidad hasta dejarla cómodamente de costado, de espaldas a él, luego se pegó a ella, quedando de cucharita.

-Te amo- susurró en su cabello antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Les gustó?

No se si lo habrán notado pero no me gusta nada el lemmon romántico lleno de palabras cursis, me gusta rudo lleno de palabras obsesas.

En fin, aquí el 3.

Quiero agradecerles a:

karin-chan150301

MajoPatashify

10

alejamoya6

Meli1715

Porque siempre me comentan y me apoyan en mis historias, a ustedes chicas les dedico el cap.

Y para karin-chan150301, aquí está la "Acción" que tanto me pedías.


End file.
